Omega Racers (Movie)/Transcript
This is a Transcript for the Omega Racers Movie. Trailer (Die Set Down by Taro Koboyashi Plays) * Tyler Klause: Listen Guys There's Someone i Want to Tell You * Adagio: Who was that guy? * Fang Klause: That Was a Android * Maddie Klause: My Brother Got Ranked from Cyber to Android * Adagio: I meant someone that Tyler wanted to tell us. * Fang Klause: Oh Yeah Transcript (Lionsgate, H-Brothers, Reel FX, 20th Century Fox, Sony, Saban and Time Warner Bros.) *Narrator: Tyler Klause is the leader of the Omega Racers *Narrator: Along With His Teamates *Narrator: His Brother Fang *Narrator: His Sister Maddie *Narrator: His Friend Adagio *Narrator: And His Robot Creation Steel *Narrator: The world needs heroes forever. *(Opening Song Nara ku no Hana by Cristina Vee) *Omega Racers the Movie *At the Garage Adagio Talks to Grey about his son Grey Jr. *Adagio: Grey. *Grey: Yes Adagio. *Adagio: Will I babysit your son, Grey Jr.? *Bianca: Sure you can babysit Grey Jr. *Adagio: You Can Count on Me I Won't Let Him out of My Sight. *Grey: That Would Be Wonderful. *Grey Jr.: Daddy. *Grey: Yes Son *Grey Jr. Can Fang and Maddie Babysit Me Too? *Bianca: Of Course Son *Binaca: (Sing song Voice) Fang Maddie *Fang Klause: What is it? *Bianca: Could You take care of Grey Jr. For Us? *Maddie Klause: Sure Thing Bianca We Won't Let Him Out of Our Sight *Bianca: Oh Thank You *Grey Jr.: Mommy, I will always avoid getting myself into deep trouble. *Bianca: Good Son Good. *Grey: But Now We Must Be Off! *(Grey and Bianca Teleport) *Adagio: Who Wants to Help Me Tyler? *Minako Aino: Uh No Thanks me and tyler got a date at the cinema we're gonna see one of his favorite movies *Tyler Klause: You guys don't mind watching him you'reselfes do ya? *Tyler and Mina Walk on the Streets of Acmetropolis to the Cinema *Minako Shuts the Garage Door *Adagio: Ok guys let's get babysitting *Grey Jr.: (Crying) I want Milkey. *Fang Klause: Maddie get him his milk. *Maddie Klause: Ok. *Meanwhile Minako and Tyler Arrive at the Cinema *Minako Aino: This New TMNT Movie is Gonna be Great They Have All the Live Actresses the CGI Turtles and... *Then They Bump Into Bloom who is actually a Chicken *Bloom: Refreshments Anyone? Buck!, Buck!, *Female Cinema Vendor: Can i help you? *Tyler Klause: Uh Yes two Popcorns and Sodas for Me and for Minako *Female Cinema Vendor: So This is you're first time at the cinema huh Minako? *Minako Aino: Actually Yes it Is Im so Happy to Be Here. *Female Cinema Vendor: Here's You're Popcorn and You're Sodas *Minako Aino: Thank you *Female Cinema Vendor: Enjoy the Movie *They Walked to Cinema Movie Door Number 4 it had a Title Banner for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IIII: The Crystal of Dimenison X *Minako Aino: Well Let's Head In I Can't Wait to See the Movie *Minako and Tyler Walk Into the Door Number Four and Sat In there Seats to Watch the Movie. *Minako Aino: This is my first time at the movies with you. *Tyler Klause: Yeah and You're With me to Enjoy it. *Josh and Blue arrive too and they're at there seats down too *Josh: Blue this movie is gonna be so great *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Meanwhile at the Garage Adagio Fang and Maddie we're still babysitting Grey Jr. *Grey Jr.: (Crying) I want my blankey. *Adagio: Maddie Get the Blanket. *Maddie Gets out the Blanket for Grey Jr. and lays the blanket down on him *Movie Narrator on Movie Screen: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4 The Crystal of Dimension X (By Random House and Steve Wang) *Minako Aino: This Movie Is Gonna Be Great. *Michelangelo (on the movie screen): Hey Dude i am so bored is there anything on the tube? *Donatello (on the movie screen): Nothing mike and that's the third time you've asked this hour *Raphael (on the movie sceen): Mike's Right we should all get out of the sewer for a while you know see what's going on above ground for a change *Leonardo (on the movie screen): Quiet all of you know that shredder is out there and we can't help but to stay here until he makes the next move *Usagi the Samurai Rabbit (on the movie screen): You're Point is Well taken but we have not heard from the shredder for many days *Li Yang (on the movie screen): Yeah i think we all might as well suffer with a case of cabin fever. *Leonardo (on the movie screen): Ok fine we'll all take the rest of the day off but all of you make sure to- *Raphael (on the movie screen): Yeah Yeah i know keep our turtle comms on at all times. *Leonardo (on the movie screen): Riight. *Raphael (on the movie screen): Relax leo don't be such an old nag you know all this worriying is gonna leave a special agent *Raphael (on the movie screen): And we would hate to see that hoodie green faces get all wrinkly *Leonardo (on the movie screen): Very funny raph *The Turtles and there friends walk on the moive screen *Leonardo (on the moive screen): All this waiting is making us all impatient to me most of all like if anything to find out what the shredder's up to right now. *Baxter Stockman (on the movie screen): Bebop Hand me that drill will you? *Bebop (on moive screen): Sure (snorts) uh baxter? *Baxter Stockman (on the movie screen): Yes, Yes!, What Is it? *Bebop (on the movie screen): Well it sure is quiet in here what do you think the boss is up to? *Fleegle: I WANT PIZZA!!! *People: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Fleegle: Sorry. *Bingo: Creeper? Aw Man. *Drooper farts *Tyler Klause: What is that smell? *Minako Aino puts on Nose Clipper and Covers her nose from the fart. *Snorky pukes all over the floor *Leonardo: Oh my god Snorky Puked!